


Tiercelieux chez Miraculous

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Loups-Garous de Tiercelieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Lors d'une heure de permanence suite à un prof absent, Alya propose à ses camarades de jouer à un jeu pour passer le temps…One-shot.





	Tiercelieux chez Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Excepté l'idée et ce scénario, rien ne m'appartient !
> 
> Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Beta : Eliandre.
> 
> Note : Ca me démangeait de faire cela mais comme je coinçais sur les rôles à mettre à chacun, j'ai laissé le hasard décider… et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu des Loups-Garous de Tiercelieux, je vous laisse aller chercher les règles sur internet ou essayer de les comprendre avec cette fic. Bonne lecture !

 

—Les habitants du hameau de Tiercelieux étaient de paisibles villageois qui trimaient jour et nuit pour avoir de quoi manger le soir venu. Parmi eux, certains étaient un peu étranges comme la sorcière et ses potions, la voyante un peu curieuse et un Cupidon un peu farceur. Seulement, d'autres étaient bien plus redoutables : ceux qui, une fois la nuit tombée, se changeaient en d'effroyables loups-garous assoiffés de sang ! Le courageux chasseur était bien armé pour lutter contre eux mais comment les débusquer lorsque ceux-ci se mêlaient aux simples villageois peuplant le village ? Les innocents paysans allaient devoir s'unir pour espérer triompher du mal qui menaçait leur paisible existence…

Sur ces mots, Alya avait achevé son préambule à son rôle de maître du jeu, cela sous le regard admiratif de Nino qui applaudissait sa petite amie pour cette belle introduction à ce qui allait occuper leur heure de permanence imprévue.

—C'était super bien raconté Alya ! la félicita Rose avec son grand sourire éclatant.

—Si vous le dites, râla Chloé qui, étonnamment, avait accepté de venir jouer avec eux. On a cette salle pour une heure je vous signale donc ce serait bien qu'on se bouge avant le cours d'anglais !

Oui, ce jour-là, leur professeur d'histoire-géographie était absent, faisant qu'ils avaient une heure de permanence cet après-midi à occuper. La journaliste en herbe avait proposé à ses camarades de jouer aux Loups-garous de Tiercelieux dans une des salles d'études, ce qui avait enthousiasmé la majorité de la classe, plus particulièrement Adrien qui brûlait d'envie de jouer à ce jeu depuis que Nino lui en avait parlé. Ceux qui étaient d'abord réticents comme Nathaniel, Alix ou Chloé avaient vite été convaincus par les autres et, à présent, ils étaient dans une salle vide où les tables avaient été disposées en forme de U face à un bureau vide. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les règles de ce jeu de rôle, un résumé leur avait été fait par Alya tandis qu'elle mélangeait les cartes des différents rôles de chacun avant de les étaler sur le bureau puis de demander à chacun de venir en piocher une.

Au niveau de leurs places à chacun, ils avaient plus ou moins respectées leurs habitudes de placement en classe : Nathaniel était au fond avec Rose et Juleka, Adrien était assis près de la porte avec Nino à sa droite qui avait lui-même Marinette à la sienne, Chloé était assise face à Adrien avec Sabrina à sa gauche qui avait Alix ainsi que Kim puis Max à la sienne et enfin, Ivan et Mylène occupaient les places restantes.

—Puisque sa Majesté insiste, fit leur maître du jeu avec ironie. La nuit tombe sur le village de Tiercelieux et les habitants s'endorment…

Cette phrase signifiait que tout le monde devait fermer les yeux, attendant le moment où celle qui dirigeait la partie allait leur dire de les ouvrir à nouveau.

—Prêt à jouer un tour aux villageois, Cupidon ouvre les yeux et bande son arc pour lier deux cœurs à jamais avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Puis le couple nouvellement formé se découvre avant de se rendormir à son tour.

Celui parmi eux ayant eu le rôle de Cupidon avait ouvert ses yeux et, après un certain temps, désigna les deux joueurs qui seraient les amoureux, faisant d'eux un couple inséparable, peu importe la nature de l'un ou de l'autre. Si l'un d'eux venait à mourir de quelque façon que ce soit, l'autre le suivrait immédiatement dans la tombe. Pour gagner, le couple se devait d'être le seul à survivre…

—Assoiffés de chair et de sang, nos trois loups-garous se dévoilent à la lueur de la lune pour se concerter. Qui semble le plus appétissant parmi ces pauvres villageois ? Qui croquera le plus sous leurs crocs acérés ? Leur choix semble fait et ils retournent dormir, repus du repas qu'ils viennent de faire.

A présent, c'était donc le tour des loups-garous d'ouvrir les yeux et de décider de qui, parmi les villageois, serait leur première victime. Le plus difficile restait de se mettre d'accord car, pour différentes raisons comme l'amitié, la rivalité ou parce que l'un d'eux avait été victime de Cupidon, opter pour une cible était complexe. Pour s'en sortir, ils se devaient de bien choisir qui éliminer à chaque nuit et d'essayer d'éviter de s'attirer les foudres du village ou, pire, de la sorcière ou du chasseur qu'il valait mieux repérer le plus tôt possible pour éviter une mort subite de l'un d'eux.

—Ses rêves tourmentés, la voyante s'éveille et, curieuse, sonde le cœur de l'un des villageois. Est-il bon ? Est-il mauvais ? Personne ne le sait à part elle. Satisfaite, elle retourne au pays des songes.

Rôle à la fois puissant et vulnérable, la voyante pouvait, chaque nuit, savoir le rôle d'un joueur de son choix. Cependant, seule elle possédait cette information et elle se devait donc de guider le village dans sa traque des loups-garous sans que ceux-ci ne réalise qui elle était réellement. Seulement, elle courrait aussi le risque que les villageois ne tiennent pas compte de ses accusations et que ceux-ci décident de la pendre haut et court.

—Alakazam ! La sorcière sort de son sommeil pour vérifier son stock de potions et découvre avec horreur que les loups-garous ont fait une victime cette nuit ! Usera-t-elle de sa potion de vie ? Fera-t-elle usage de sa terrible potion de mort ? La réponse arrivera bientôt et la reine des breuvages magiques se rendort.

Dans la catégorie des rôles offensifs, les plus connus étaient le chasseur et la sorcière. Si le pouvoir du chasseur ne s'activait que suivant les actions des autres joueurs, celui de la sorcière s'activait chaque nuit où elle était en vie. Elle possédait deux potions : une permettant de ressusciter une victime des loups et une autre qui lui permettait de tuer le joueur de son choix. Bien sûr, des erreurs pouvaient potentiellement se produire, faisant que celui qui jouait ce rôle se devait d'être bien attentif à la partie pour éviter de commettre un grave impair pouvant mettre le village en péril.

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent… commença Alya avant de rompre le suspens. Que personne n'est mort cette nuit !

Un soulagement général se faisait sentir dans la pièce : la sorcière avait sauvé la victime des loups durant la première nuit. Cependant, en faisant cela, elle avait usé de sa seule possibilité pour sauver quelqu'un…

—Les loups auraient déjà trouvé la sorcière ? supposa Nino qui connaissait le jeu. Pas cool ça…

—Ouais, ça craint, approuva Juleka qui, avec le DJ et la bloggeuse, faisait partie de ceux ayant déjà joué à ce jeu de rôle. Faut pas se rater.

Tout comportement ou attitude suspect était à présent activement recherché par la majorité des joueurs et, très vite, un regard bleu nota des signes de nervosité apparents chez quelqu'un en particulier.

—Tu as un problème Dupain-Cheng ? questionna Chloé qui avait repéré que sa rivale était curieusement plus concentrée sur la carte face cachée face à elle qu'autre chose. On dirait que tu as un truc à nous cacher…

—Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues au juste ? répliqua Marinette en entendant le ton hautain de la peste de leur classe.

—Je dis que je te pense louve, voilà ce que j'insinue.

—Vraiment ? Et toi alors ? Tu n'essaierais pas de détourner les soupçons vers moi à tout hasard ?

C'était à prévoir : à un moment donné, elles se seraient bouffées le nez et la majorité de la classe, notamment les filles qui avaient bien conscience de l'ampleur de cette rivalité, soupirèrent de dépit face à cela. Le débat n'allait pas beaucoup avancer si elles se chamaillaient…

—C'est pas pour vous presser les filles mais on peut pas trop traîner non plus, tenta de tempérer Nino alors que les deux adolescentes échangeaient des regards électriques entre elles.

—J'suis d'accord, approuva Alya en montrant le décompte du chronomètre sur son téléphone où il restait moins de huit minutes et vingt secondes. On a fixé le premier débat à dix minutes grand maximum et les suivants à cinq pour être certains d'être à l'heure en anglais.

—Et puis j'vais p'être dire un truc évident mais si une d'elle était louve, vous croyez pas que l'autre l'aurait déjà mangée ? ajouta Alix sur un ton quelque peu blasé.

Cette remarque provoqua un long silence dans la salle avant d'être approuvée par les autres, plus particulièrement par Max qui, via des données chiffrées, souligna l'innocence des deux rivales et écarta rapidement Chloé du rôle de sorcière car celle-ci aurait, avec un taux d'environ quatre-vingt huit pour cent, utilisé sa potion de mort sur Marinette.

Il ne leur restait que cinq minutes avant la fin des débats et le début des votes, faisant que chacun chercha qui semblait plus suspect qu'un autre… ce qui finit par arriver lorsqu'une personne qui n'avait pas encore parlé se montra très nerveuse, attirant sur elle l'attention de ceux d'en face.

—Dis-moi Mylène, tu es la seule que nous n'avons pas entendue, signala Sabrina après que Nathaniel ait déclaré qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial la nuit précédente. Que faisais-tu pendant que les loups-garous attaquaient le village ?

—J-je dormais bien sûr, répondit sa camarade avec un manque d'assurance flagrant. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

—Vraiment ? répliqua Chloé, l'air sceptique. T'as pourtant pas l'air très à ton aise Mylène…

—Hey ! Laissez Mylène tranquille ! s'exclama Ivan en voyant que sa bien-aimée était la cible des accusations. Elle n'est pas un loup-garou !

—T'en es sûr ? fit Kim, l'air narquois. Parce que moi, j'aurais juré que l'un de vous deux était pas clair en face.

—Kim…

—C'est méchant d'accuser comme ça ! s'exclama Rose, l'air peiné. Mylène est si gentille et Ivan aussi ! Jamais ils ne nous feraient de mal !

Certains d'entre eux échangèrent un regard, se disant que leur camarade n'avait peut-être pas pleinement saisi le concept du jeu.

—Bon, résumons ce qui est ressorti des débats, fit Adrien en voyant qu'il ne leur restait qu'une minute. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ni Chloé, ni Marinette, ne sont suspectes sur ce tour car toutes deux ont de solides arguments pour prouver leur innocence. Seulement, sans possibilité de savoir qui la sorcière a sauvé, c'est compliqué pour nous tous de trouver une piste solide donc nous avons tous donné une défense…

—Et celle de Mylène manque d'assurance, souligna Sabrina qui avait manifestement son opinion de faite.

—Elle ne connaissait pas les règles avant aujourd'hui aussi. Dans tous les cas, il faut que nous votions donc essayons de ne pas faire d'erreur, d'accord ?

L'heure des votes avait effectivement sonnée et, sans surprise, Sabrina et Chloé votèrent contre Mylène, suivies par Kim puis par Max. Rose choisit de s'abstenir, ne surprenant personne, tandis que Juleka et Nathaniel, peu sûrs d'eux, choisirent de voter Max. Quant aux autres, Marinette choisit de s'abstenir, jugeant qu'elle avait trop peu d'éléments pour choisir, tandis qu'Adrien vota contre Kim, imité par Nino. Mylène et Ivan firent de même mais malheureusement, Alix choisit de voter Mylène car les arguments de Sabrina n'étaient pas sans fondement pour elle.

—Malheureusement pour Mylène, c'est elle qui a reçu la majorité des votes, déclara Alya à la fin du tour de jeu du village. Les villageois la pendirent haut et court et découvrirent…

Avec un geste théâtral, la bloggeuse prit la carte face à Mylène et montra son rôle à tous, dévoilant, non pas la carte jaune des villageois ou rouge des loups-garous, mais une carte orange qui les fit déglutir et attira des regards noirs sur celle ayant lancé les votes contre leur camarade.

—… qu'elle était en fait la sorcière ! Face à ce coup dur, ils s'endormirent, priant pour faire mieux le lendemain.

Perdre la sorcière au premier tour… Autant dire que le village était en très mauvaise posture avec la perte d'un si bel atout ! Est-ce que les loups l'avaient repérée et donc éliminée au plus vite pour neutraliser cette menace ? Cela restait à découvrir…

—Heureux d'être débarrassés d'une si redoutable ennemie, nos trois loups-garous fêtent leur bataille gagnée en essayant de se mettre d'accord sur leur prochaine victime. Est-ce que ce sera lui ? Est-ce que ce sera elle ? Difficile de choisir entre toutes ces proies si alléchantes… Mais une fois rassasiés, ils retournent dans les méandres du sommeil.

Oui, les loups-garous avaient, cette fois-ci, put faire une victime sans que celle-ci ne revienne d'entre les morts. Cependant, durant leur tour, un bruit retentit dans la salle, faisant que les plus attentifs du groupe en cherchèrent l'origine. Mais comment en être certain en ayant les yeux fermés ?

—Choquée par la mort de sa comparse la sorcière, la voyante se réveille et sonde le cœur d'un des villageois. Est-il l'un de ceux qui ont causé du tort au village ? Toujours est-il qu'elle se rendort, à présent certaine du rôle de l'un des habitants.

Afin de permettre à la voyante de savoir le rôle de la personne sondée, le maître du jeu prend la carte du joueur à vérifier et montre celle-ci à la voyante. Seulement, pour éviter qu'un petit malin ne se mette à observer les cartes afin de savoir laquelle d'entre elles avait bougée, celui qui dirigeait la partie en déplaçait plusieurs afin de s'assurer que les identités de chacun ne soient pas aisées à révéler.

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent… commença Alya avant de prendre la carte d'Ivan et de dévoiler sa face jaune. La mort d'Ivan qui était simple villageois !

Tout comme Mylène, Ivan avait rejoint les victimes des loups et ne pouvait donc plus participer aux débats du village. Pour éviter de donner trop facilement des indices aux autres, tous deux prirent leurs chaises et les placèrent près du bureau, leur permettant ainsi de continuer à suivre la partie sans perturber leurs camarades.

—Sabrina… fit Chloé en jetant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

—Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'excusa tout de suite la rousse en se faisant tout petite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était la sorcière !

—C'est sa première partie à Sabrina aussi et le premier tour est toujours le pire, la défendit Nino avant de regarder tous ceux qui n'étaient pas directement à côté de lui. Par contre, c'est moi où il y a eu du bruit en face ? J'aurais juré avoir entendu un truc…

—T'essaierais pas de nous rouler des fois ? supposa Kim, l'air dubitatif. On a voté Mylène car elle était nerveuse donc tu crois quand même pas qu'on va faire une autre erreur de ce genre ?

—C'est vrai que j'ai cru entendre racler une chaise, admit Adrien, l'air pensif. Par contre, je ne serais pas capable de dire de quel côté le bruit venait.

Avec l'écran de son téléphone, Alya leur indiqua qu'ils avaient encore trois minutes pour débattre et la grande question était de savoir si, oui ou non, ce bruit venait de leur salle ou d'une autre. Si Nino fut un temps accusé de faire erreur, Marinette vint à son secours, étant certaine que ce son qu'ils avaient perçu durant le tour des loups-garous venait assurément de cette pièce. Sabrina, quant à elle, restait obstinément en retrait, ayant visiblement peur de commettre une nouvelle erreur.

—Si le son venait d'une autre salle, nous ne l'aurions pas entendu aussi distinctement, souligna la jeune styliste avec assurance. Par contre, j'avoue que je suis seulement capable de dire que ça ne venait pas d'à côté de moi…

—En face peut-être ? supposa Adrien dont le regard vert scrutait les visages de leurs cinq camarades face à eux.

—Adrichou ! Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! s'exclama Chloé avec joie, faisant grimacer le principal concerné. Je suis certaine que ce bruit venait de ma gauche mais…

—Kim a surement une bonne explication, la coupa Alix en se tournant vers son rival, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. T'as toujours aimé te balancer sur ta chaise quand tu gagnais un défi en classe et vu ce que j'ai entendu de ton côté, je dirais que t'as inconsciemment fêté ta victoire du tour précédent.

—C'est totalement faux ! s'exclama le concerné, visiblement outré. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les loups se sont acharnés sur Ivan !

Cette remarque attira immédiatement l'attention de la majorité de la classe, faisant que la sportive de la classe ne cacha pas sa satisfaction face à cela.

—Dis-moi Kim, commença Chloé, les yeux plissés. Tu faisais quoi lors du tour précédent ? C'est la sorcière que les loups ont trouvé. Pas un villageois.

—H-heu, j'avais pas suivi, s'excusa l'autre sportif, attirant encore plus les suspicions sur lui.

—C'est bizarre car c'est toi qui avais tenté de semer le doute entre Ivan et Mylène au départ, souligna vivement Marinette, approuvée par des hochements de tête de Nino et d'Adrien. Et puis excepté Alya, les seuls qui peuvent savoir cela, ce sont ceux qui jouent les loups-garous !

—Voilà la preuve que tu devrais commencer à te raser, déclara Alix en pointant son voisin de gauche du doigt. Qui d'autre veut pendre le premier loup ?

Face au manque d'arguments valables de Kim, le débat fut écourté de quarante secondes car tous, sauf Rose qui s'était encore abstenue, avait voté contre lui. Le sportif vota, de rage, contre sa rivale mais face à cette majorité écrasante en sa défaveur, il était bien obligé d'admettre sa défaite.

—A la quasi-unanimité, les villageois décidèrent de se débarrasser de Kim, déclara Alya à la fin du tour de jeu du village. Les villageois le pendirent haut et court et découvrirent…

D'un geste vif, la bloggeuse prit la carte face à Kim et montra son rôle à tous, dévoilant, à la grande joie de tous, cette carte au fond rouge sombre qu'ils espéraient tant découvrir.

—… qu'il était bel et bien un loup-garou ! Face à cette victoire, les villageois s'endormirent afin de reprendre des forces pour débusquer les deux autres.

Contrarié d'avoir été découvert, Kim se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, s'en voulant d'avoir révélé qu'en fait, Mylène avait usé de sa potion de vie non pas sur elle, mais sur Ivan, prenant ainsi un très gros risque stratégique dès le début du jeu.

—Mécontents d'avoir perdu l'un de leurs membres, les deux derniers loups-garous s'éveillent afin de faire une nouvelle victime. Choisiront-ils celui-ci ou bien celui-là ? Question bien difficile… A laquelle ils trouvent une réponse avant de se rendormir.

Perdre un des leurs alors qu'il restait tant de villageois était un coup dur pour les loups-garous, surtout avec la menace du chasseur qui planait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes et celle de la voyante qui risquait de dévoiler leurs sombres secrets à tout instant. Ils ne devaient pas se tromper…

—Grisée par la victoire du village, la voyante se réveille afin de sonder le cœur de l'un des habitants. Est-il un simple paysan ou bien une bête assoiffée de sang. Elle seule le sait et c'est avec cette nouvelle information qu'elle retourne au pays des songes.

Chaque nuit, la voyante se devait de sonder quelqu'un et chaque nuit, elle courrait le risque que les loups la dévorent avant qu'elle n'ait pu délivrer son message de quelque façon que ce soit…

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent…

Faisant le tour des tables, Alya laissa planer le suspens, chacun des regards de ses camarades essayant de savoir lequel d'entre eux allait devoir quitter la partie. Et la réponse ne tarda pas lorsqu'elle prit une des cartes face cachée, révélant à leur plus grande horreur un rôle dont la couleur violette trahissait son importance.

—… La mort d'Alix qui était voyante !

S'étant probablement doutée de la chose, la sportive prit calmement sa chaise et alla rejoindre Kim qui la fixait, l'air éberlué de cette découverte. Si la concernée ne semblait pas trop embêtée d'avoir été éliminée par les loups-garous, ceux encore en jeu eurent un vrai choc en réalisant l'atout qu'ils venaient de perdre.

—Oh non ! s'exclama Rose, horrifiée. Pas Alix ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans elle pour nous guider ?

—Ça explique pourquoi elle était si sure d'elle pour Kim, réalisa Nathaniel, lui aussi encaissant le coup que les loups venaient de leur asséner. Elle avait dû le sonder en entendant la chaise bouger.

—C'est surement ça oui, approuva Adrien avant de grimacer. Par contre, si elle avait trouvé un autre loup, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de le savoir à présent.

—C'est le jeu malheureusement, fit Nino en haussant les épaules. Va falloir compter sur nos têtes pour trouver les derniers loups-garous et ça va pas être simple car il n'y a pas eu un seul bruit ce coup-ci.

Oui, cette fois-ci, l'adversaire s'était montré très silencieux, ce qui les cantonnait aux interrogatoires en espérant parvenir à en coincer un par hasard. Sauf qu'ils devaient prendre en compte d'autres données et se souvenir de toutes les actions effectuées lors des tours précédents.

—Sérieux, c'est pas une perte de ne plus avoir la voyante, déclara Chloé en regardant sa manucure. Elle a voté Mylène au premier tour au lieu de voter un loup.

—C'est sa première partie je te signale ! répliqua Marinette dont la tempe gauche commençait à battre furieusement. Et que je sache, toi aussi tu as voté contre Mylène !

—Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu auparavant !

—Mylène non plus ! E-

—STOP ! les coupèrent Nino et Adrien.

—Les filles, ça ne sert à rien de se chamailler ! leur dit le jeune mannequin avant de pointer le chrono qui affichait moins de trois minutes. Si on perd notre temps à ça, on va voter au hasard et c'est ce que l'on veut éviter.

—Au fait, c'est pas bizarre que vous soyez encore là ? réalisa le DJ, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre. J'veux dire, on est certains qu'aucune n'est un loup-garou donc logiquement, l'une d'elles aurait dû être une victime non ?

La remarque de Nino était plausible : depuis le premier tour, il était clair que les deux rivales ne pouvaient pas être des loups-garous vu leurs attitudes respectives donc pour quelle raison seraient-elles toujours là alors qu'Ivan, que Kim avait un temps cherché à voter, avait été victime des loups ? Quelque chose n'allait pas…

—Ce n'est pas le seul fait curieux, déclara Max en se levant de sa chaise. Certes, il reste encore le chasseur en jeu mais le plus curieux, c'est que ni Cupidon, ni le couple n'aient été découverts.

Ces remarques de leur camarade leur fit réaliser qu'effectivement, à aucun instant le couple n'avait été déclaré mort, signifiant que celui-ci, ainsi que leur entremetteur, étaient encore en jeu avec un risque supplémentaire : les deux membres du couple cherchant à doubler tout le monde pour gagner. Et visiblement, avec déjà quatre joueurs en moins, ils étaient bien partis…

—Si l'on se base sur les évènements précédents, il est évident qu'Alix n'a pas été éliminée par hasard, poursuivit Max en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est elle qui a voté la dernière lors du premier tour, sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'une égalité entrainerait un nouveau vote, et en entendant Kim bouger à côté d'elle, elle a certainement vérifié ses soupçons pour ne pas reproduire l'erreur du premier jour. Cependant, en faisant cela, un des loups a sûrement eu des doutes à son sujet et a préféré l'éliminer.

—Personne ne savait qu'elle était la voyante, souligna Marinette, l'air un peu sceptique.

—Et tout le monde ici sait qu'elle et Kim sont rivaux, ajouta Adrien, pointant ainsi une évidence connu de tous.

—Oui mais justement, nous avons deux innocentes sûres ici mais étrangement, elles sont encore ici ! s'exclama Max en désignant la jeune styliste et la fille du maire. Pourquoi les loups les garderaient en vie alors qu'ils pourraient les éliminer et ainsi diriger les soupçons sur quelqu'un comme Juleka ou Sabrina qui sont discrètes ou sur Rose dont les votes manquent de cohérence ? Les options envisageables seraient que soit les loups s'en servent pour détourner l'attention d'eux, soit elles sont toutes deux louves et font donc semblant d'être l'une contre l'autre, soit l'une est louve et a été mise en couple avec l'autre par Cupidon…

—RIDICULE ! s'exclama vivement Chloé, rouge de colère que l'on puisse la penser alliée à Marinette. C'est totalement RI-DI-CULE ! Jamais je ne tolèrerai qu'un sale petit chérubin me colle en ménage avec la boulangère !

—Et qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de penser que je puisse être de mèche avec Chloé ! ajouta la jeune styliste, elle aussi bien remontée contre Max pour avoir émis ces hypothèses. Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi le loup ? Kim était aussi à côté de toi que je sache et tu n'as jamais admis avoir entendu la chaise au tour précédent !

Cet argument cinglant ainsi que les votes des deux rivales contre leur camarade firent s'échanger des regards entre les autres joueurs qui, après courte réflexion, suivirent les deux adolescentes en votant contre lui, à la plus grande déception de ce dernier.

—Il nous restait encore une minute mais vu que vous êtes tous d'accord… fit Alya avant de s'approcher de la place de Max. A l'unanimité, le village décide de pendre Max qui était…

Tandis que leur camarade prenait sa chaise pour rejoindre les autres victimes, la bloggeuse prit la carte face cachée et montra à tous… sa couleur jaune qui firent s'étrangler Marinette et Chloé, toutes deux réalisant la grosse gaffe qu'elles venaient de commettre.

—… Simple Villageois ! énonça clairement leur maître du jeu à l'horreur générale. Face à cette tragique erreur, le village se rendort, tourmenté par ce jugement erroné qui avait coûté la vie à un innocent.

Une véritable tragédie s'abattait sur eux. En plus d'avoir perdu deux rôles clés, les joueurs ne parvenaient plus à débusquer les loups-garous restant. Leur seul espoir de victoire restait le chasseur mais si celui-ci avait été embrouillé par l'ennemi, il risquait fort de se tromper le moment venu, permettant une victoire des loups ou bien de ce mystérieux couple dont l'identité restait une véritable énigme.

—Ravis de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter d'un espion potentiel, les loups-garous fêtent leur victoire du jour en désignant leur nouvelle victime. A quelle sauce allaient-ils la manger ? Sauce tartare avec des fines herbes ou bien sauce barbecue avec des patates sautées ? Toujours est-il que, une fois rassasiés, ils se rendorment…

Sans voyante ou sorcière pour perturber leurs activités nocturnes, les loups-garous pouvaient agir tranquillement et n'avaient plus qu'à bien réfléchir à leurs défenses afin de passer pour de simples villageois. Seulement, le chasseur restait à prendre en compte car tant qu'il restait caché, il représentait un danger potentiel. Mais pour le débusquer, seuls les débats de la journée pouvaient les aider…

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent…

Alya fit le tour des tables à nouveau, tous les regards fixés sur elle afin d'essayer de deviner qui avait été la victime des loups. Certains regards scrutaient plus l'assemblée que d'autres, comme ceux de Juleka et de Nino, les plus expérimentés de la bande, pour essayer de repérer une attitude qui pouvait trahir quoique ce soit. Plus la bloggeuse s'arrêta près de Marinette dont le teint pâlit brusquement.

—La mort de… commença la journaliste en herbe avant de retourner une des cartes à sa portée, révélant sa face jaune à tous. Nino qui était simple villageois.

Le DJ grogna entre ses dents, s'étant douté qu'à un moment donné, les loups-garous allaient décider de se débarrasser de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux le fonctionnement de ce jeu. Il rejoignit les autres victimes de cette partie sous le regard triste de son meilleur ami.

—Ça devait arriver, déclara Juleka en soupirant. Les loups éliminent ceux qui sont les plus menaçants pour eux.

—Mais Nino n'avait jamais émis de soupçons sur Kim, souligna Adrien dont le regard vert se planta dans celui orange de sa camarade. Tu crois qu'il avait repéré un loup ?

—Pas forcément. Je pense que lui et Max avaient raison en suspectant un truc concernant Marinette et Chloé.

—Non mais vous n'allez pas encore insinuer que je suis en couple avec la boulangère j'espère ! s'exclama la fille du maire dont le teint rougi trahissait la colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

—En fait… commença timidement Sabrina avant de se tourner vers la gothique. Il y a aussi autre chose qu'il trouvait curieux et c'était les votes de chacun…

Ce rappel fait par leur camarade les poussa à se remémorer les paroles exactes de Max avant que le village ne choisisse de l'exécuter… puis les différentes actions des joueurs encore présents. Si certains n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux, d'autres en revanche, comme Nathaniel, Adrien et Marinette, se tournèrent vers la personne dont la façon de voter leur apparaissait à présent comme bien étrange.

—Rose, commença l'artiste qui ne semblait pas encore totalement croire à ce qu'il suspectait. Pourquoi tu as voté contre Max au tour précédent ?

—Moi ? demanda leur camarade au cœur en or. En fait… Vous étiez tous en train de l'accuser donc je vous ais simplement imités…

—Alors pourquoi t'être abstenu contre Kim au tour d'avant ? la questionna Adrien, l'air suspicieux. Contre Mylène, je veux bien vu comment cela se passait mais Kim était clairement suspect !

—M-mais je ne v-voulais pas voter contre un ami ! Je ne le pensais pas loup !

Cette soudaine nervosité chez elle attira l'attention des filles qui commencèrent sincèrement à se demander si leur si gentille camarade n'avait pas profité de sa réputation pour les entourlouper. Seulement, en était-elle capable ? Si Marinette et Sabrina avaient quelques doutes, Juleka, celle qui la connaissait le mieux, la fixait à présent avec méfiance et Chloé, elle, semblait très amusée par la façon dont tournait le débat.

—Se pourrait-il que la gentille Rose soit devenue méchante ? supposa la fille du maire avec un sourire narquois. Rien que pour le savoir, je vote contre elle.

—J-je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit la concernée en se levant de sa chaise tout en pointant du doigt celle qui l'accusait. Et puis moi, je ne suis pas en couple avec Adrien au moins !

Cette déclaration détourna l'attention vers le jeune mannequin qui, à présent, ouvrait des yeux ronds d'étonnement, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à cela.

—Mais je ne suis pas en couple avec Chloé ! s'exclama le concerné, déclaration qui fit confirmée avec le soupir de dépit de la fille du maire.

—On le saurait déjà si c'était le cas ! ajouta la styliste avant de se mettre à rougir et de tenter de se faire la plus petite possible sur sa chaise.

Au vu des réactions de chacun, il était clair que Rose avait tout faux sur l'identité du couple et, involontairement, elle avait renforcé l'innocence de Chloé qui, si elle avait été Cupidon, aurait très certainement choisi de s'unir avec Adrien, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Même si cela ne plaisait pas à la majorité d'entre eux, la fille du maire était clairement du côté du village… mais deux personnes de la salle repensèrent à Marinette et en vinrent à se demander si, en tant que louve, elle aurait réellement choisi d'éliminer sa rivale en premier.

—Je vote contre toi Rose, déclara Juleka en la pointant du doigt, imitée par Nathaniel et Adrien. Tes votes sont étranges et ça mérite une explication.

—Même chose pour moi, ajouta la jeune styliste, suivie de Sabrina. Tu n'as pas beaucoup participé aux débats quand on y repense.

Face à tous ces votes contre elle, la pauvre Rose n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincue avant la fin du chronomètre et d'aller rejoindre les autres victimes du jeu.

—Vu que tout le monde est d'accord, le village a décidé d'éliminer Rose qui était…

Alya alla récupérer la carte de leur camarade et, à leur plus grande joie, leur montra à tous un fond rouge sombre qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis le deuxième tour.

—Loup-garou ! s'exclama la bloggueuse avec le sourire. C'est donc une nouvelle victoire pour le village qui peut s'endormir avec satisfaction !

Ils n'étaient plus que six survivants… et parmi eux, il restait un loup-garou, le chasseur, Cupidon et le mystérieux couple qu'il avait créé lors du premier tour de jeu. Suivant qui ne passerait pas la nuit, leur nombre chuterait à cinq, quatre voire même trois si le chasseur venait à tuer le couple, une probabilité qui était à présent bien élevée.

—A présent seul survivant de sa meute, le dernier loup-garou peut choisir librement sa victime. Qui est-elle ? Il se rendort, laissant le plaisir de cette macabre surprise pour les villageois.

Un loup-garou contre cinq villageois, c'était serré, même s'il réduisait ce nombre d'une personne. Face au chasseur qui n'attendait que le moment propice pour agir, il se devait d'apparaître sous le jour le plus innocent qui soit afin d'éviter la défaite de sa meute.

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent…

D'un pas lent, Alya recommença son tour des tables, faisant que chacun chercha à deviner qui n'avait pas passé la nuit et, surtout, combien ne se réveilleraient pas, leur petit nombre tendant à rendre probable la mort du couple et pouvant grandement changer la donne. Lorsque la bloggeuse s'arrêta vers le fond de la salle, Juleka lui tendit sa carte, l'air résignée.

—La mort de Juleka qui n'était qu'une simple villageoise, révéla leur maître du jeu tandis que leur camarade allait retrouver Rose. Visiblement, elle n'était pas surprise de cela.

Après tout, la gothique l'avait dit au tour précédent : les joueurs les plus expérimentés étaient les plus en danger à présent, signifiant que le loup-garou restant voulait se mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour gagner… et qu'il n'était que novice vu que les cinq encore en jeu en étaient tous à leur première partie, ce qui les rendait tous coupables.

Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mort, fixant chaque personne présente pour tenter de repérer un comportement suspect ou repensant aux actions de chacun lors des tours précédents tout en remettant en doute certaines certitudes.

Si Chloé était l'innocente la plus probable, elle était aussi celle qui avait le plus mené le jeu, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Bien qu'il ait été prouvé qu'elle ne pouvait pas être Cupidon et qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Adrien ou sa rivale, il restait des doutes sur son rôle ainsi que sur le fait qu'elle soit parmi les cinq survivants. Aurait-elle été assez maline pour garder Marinette afin d'écarter les soupçons d'elle et ainsi mener le village à sa perte au moment où l'on s'y attendrait le moins ? Serait-elle le redouté chasseur qui attendait le moment propice pour agir ?

Dans le cas d'Adrien, ses votes avaient été intelligents et il n'avait pas ciblé Mylène au premier tour. Qui plus est, il participait un minimum aux débats et était resté loin des suspicions jusqu'à ce que Rose l'accuse d'être en couple avec Chloé. S'il avait démenti cela, il n'avait pas nié avoir été victime d'une des flèches de Cupidon mais rien dans ses actions ne permettait de savoir son rôle avec certitude. Etait-il le loup-garou tant recherché qui aurait sacrifié son meilleur ami pour la victoire ? Etait-il le mystérieux entremetteur qui avait lié deux joueurs à jamais ou en avait-il été effectivement victime ?

Pour Sabrina, son erreur du premier tour la rendait suspecte et celle-ci s'était faite discrète par la suite, fait que Max avait souligné. Cependant, elle avait voté contre les loups, ce qui tendait à prouver que ses accusations contre Mylène au début étaient une simple erreur de débutante. Mais était-ce bien le cas ? Aurait-elle dupé tout le monde, son amie incluse ? Ou bien était-elle innocente, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête du dernier loup-garou.

Nathaniel, lui, était parmi les plus discrets, ce qui pouvait faire de lui un suspect non négligeable. Mais ses actions indiquaient le contraire, celui-ci ayant compris que Rose jouait un double-jeu et n'ayant pas hésité à le signaler. Avait-il lui aussi joué la comédie afin de donner le change face au reste du village en sacrifiant un de ses alliés nocturnes ? Etait-il bel et bien innocent depuis le début ?

Enfin, il restait Marinette qui, au départ, était considérée comme innocente. Seulement, cette innocence était à présent remise en doute car elle était assez maline pour conserver Chloé afin de se faire passer pour un villageois et éliminer les autres loups pour que le village ne se doute de rien. Aurait-elle dupé tout le monde afin de pouvoir assurer sa victoire ? Serait-elle bel et bien du côté de la majorité ?

Beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens et, en plus du dernier loup-garou, il restait le couple dont l'identité n'était connue que de Cupidon ainsi que des deux concernés. Comment les débusquer ?

—Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ? demanda Chloé dont le regard bleu allait de Sabrina à Nathaniel. Car bon, par défaut, c'est forcément l'un d'eux le dernier loup…

—Hein ? fit la rousse, surprise. Mais ce n'est pas…

—Depuis quand penses-tu qu'Adrien est innocent ? demanda l'artiste, son regard se tournant vers le mannequin. Marinette je veux bien mais Adrien n'a jamais…

—Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait tué Nino ? le coupa sèchement la fille du maire. Je te signale que contrairement à mademoiselle à côté de moi, il n'a pas voté de façon irréfléchie et que, bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, avec moi et Dupain-Cheng, il est loin d'être suspect !

—J'ai juste fait une erreur ! se défendit Sabrina, l'air peinée qu'on l'accuse ainsi. Crois-moi Chloé ! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou !

—Ça va être rapide à vérifier.

D'un geste précis, Chloé pointa sa meilleure amie du doigt, montrant ainsi qu'elle comptait voter contre elle. Seulement, ce geste provoqua différentes réactions parmi les joueurs restant : la stupéfaction de voir la fille du maire décider de se débarrasser de sa meilleure alliée, la peur de voir une nouvelle erreur être commise et favorisant les loups-garous… et, chez l'un d'eux, un éclair de compréhension.

—Chloé, elle a probablement raison ! s'exclama Adrien, apparemment contrarié par ce que faisait son amie d'enfance. Tu l'accuses sans preuves là !

—Je suis sure de moi, répliqua la fille du maire avant de remarquer que Marinette la pointait du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques toi ?

—Ça ne se voit pas ? fit la jeune styliste avec ironie. Je te suspecte de ne pas être très claire donc je vote contre toi, ce qui me démange depuis le premier tour de jeu !

—Toi tu…

Seulement, Chloé ne continua pas sa phrase, un hoquet de stupeur s'échappant de ses lèvres quand elle vit que son ami d'enfance la désignait lui aussi, visiblement peu enchanté de faire cela.

—Je suis désolé mais je suis certain que Sabrina est innocente.

Si un certain soulagement était visible sur le visage de la rousse, celui-ci n'était pas partagé par son amie qui se sentait soudain en mauvaise posture, à la fois à cause de son vote mais aussi parce que l'autre personne n'ayant pas encore fait son choix était elle aussi réputée pour ne pas la porter dans son cœur. Avec une forte angoisse, elle tourna ses yeux bleus sur la tignasse rouge de celui qui risquait fort de la pousser dans la tombe et, intérieurement, elle se prépara à sa défaite…

—J'avoue que c'est tentant… admit Nathaniel, repensant probablement à toutes les fois où Chloé lui avait causé des problèmes. Seulement, nous sommes dans un jeu et pour l'intérêt du village… je vote Sabrina.

Etonnement général dans la salle, que ce soit pour les joueurs, la meneuse du jeu ou bien ceux qui étaient morts durant la partie. La rousse dévisageait son camarade avec une stupeur évidente mais celui-ci restait de marbre, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions… avant d'accorder un bref regard à un autre joueur, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu parmi deux personnes encore en jeu.

—C'est ridicule… souffla Chloé qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Total-

—Je vote contre moi.

Cette fois-ci, la surprise fut encore plus grande parmi les spectateurs, qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela : Sabrina se pointait du doigt, l'air déterminée et son regard fixé dans celui de Nathaniel. Si la fille du maire n'arrivait pas à saisir le pourquoi de ce vote, d'autres en revanche venaient de réaliser pourquoi l'artiste n'avait pas choisi de sacrifier Chloé.

N'importe quel novice pouvait être dérouté que la rousse choisisse de se voter elle-même alors qu'en désignant celle qui était son amie, elle aurait surement sauvé sa tête. Cependant, quiconque ayant lu les règles du jeu comme elle l'avait fait aurait remarqué que, d'une part, il n'était pas interdit de voter contre soi-même et que, d'autre part, parmi les rôles en jeu sur cette partie, il y en avait un qui avait tout intérêt à se faire éliminer le plus tard possible, lui permettant ainsi d'assurer plus facilement la victoire du village.

—Bon… fit Alya en s'avançant près de la table de Sabrina. Le village est divisé mais contre toute attente, c'est Sabrina qui est éliminée ! Tous découvrent donc…

D'un geste de la main, la bloggeuse prit la carte de la rousse et, à la surprise des spectateurs et au grand effroi de Chloé, celle-ci n'était ni jaune ou rouge… mais verte avec un œil jaune en son centre. Le chasseur avait été trouvé et à présent qu'il était mourant, son pouvoir était activé : choisir quel villageois allait le suivre dans la tombe en lui tirant une balle en plein cœur.

—Que Sabrina était le chasseur ! s'exclama la journaliste avant de s'écarter. Qui va la suivre dans la mort ?

—Pas moi, pitié ! supplia la fille du maire qui se sentait en très mauvaise posture.

La rouquine laissa planer le suspens pendant de longues secondes, regardant chacun des quatre joueurs encore dans la partie qui, à l'exception de Nathaniel, ne semblaient pas très rassurés.

—Nat' a raison sur un point, déclara l'adolescente avant de désigner sa cible. L'intérêt du village prime sur le reste.

L'index tendu, à la grande surprise de Chloé, ne la désignait pas elle et, quand elle suivit la direction vers laquelle il était pointé, elle ainsi que Marinette eurent un violent hoquet de stupeur en réalisant que celui qui avait été tué par le chasseur… était Adrien qui était moins surpris que les autres.

—Mais… Mais… QUOI ? firent les deux rivales en réalisant ce qui venait de se produire. Mais i-

—J'avoue que je n'avais pas deviné avant le vote de Nathaniel que tu étais le chasseur, déclara le mannequin avec un sourire en coin. Je ne pensais pas tenir aussi longtemps.

Sans attendre Alya, Adrien prit sa carte et dévoila la face cachée de celle-ci… révélant à tous la carte au fond rouge sombre des loups-garous, ce qui laissa la fille du maire éberluée… puis extrêmement contrariée.

—Adrichou… gronda Chloé en fixant son ami d'enfance d'un œil noir. Tu as osé te servir de moi !

—Je n'étais pas certain que ça marcherait tu sais, lui répondit le mannequin, l'air gêné. Le plus dur a été de se mettre d'accord avec Rose sur qui manger. Si j'avais pu trouver le chasseur plus tôt, nous aurions peut-être gagné.

—Du coup, on a fini la partie cinq minutes avant le cours d'anglais ! s'exclama Kim en descendant du bureau. On p-

—Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé, le coupa Alya avec un sourire en coin. Il y a encore une dernière chose à faire pour clôturer pleinement ce tour.

—Ben c'est fini non ? Le loup-garou est mort et le village a gagné !

—Ah mais non ! réalisa Rose dont le regard brillait. Nous ne savons pas qui est le couple et Cupidon !

—Cupidon n'était pas très… coopératif pour choisir le couple donc j'ai dû le faire à sa place, les informa la meneuse du jeu avant de se tourner vers ceux encore en jeu.

—Du coup, Nat' était Cupidon ?

A cette question de Rose et alors que Chloé venait de retourner sa carte de simple villageois, Nathaniel eut l'air surpris et la fixa, l'air incrédule, avant de lui montrer sa propre carte… dont le fond était jaune, révélant ainsi que, comme la fille du maire, son rôle n'avait aucun pouvoir depuis le début du jeu.

Constatant cela, l'ensemble de la classe se tourna vers Marinette qui, à présent était rouge comme une tomate et semblait avoir pour idée fixe de disparaitre sous sa table… leur rappelant à tous que lors du premier tour de jeu, la styliste avait montré des signes de nervosité dont ils n'avaient pas identifié clairement l'origine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alya ne récupère sa carte, dévoilant à tous le fond bleu de celle-ci.

—Grace au tir réussi du chasseur, Adrien, le dernier loup-garou, fut éliminé, déclara la bloggeuse avant de désigner son amie. Terrassée par le chagrin suite à la perte de son aimé, Marinette se donna la mort, révélant à tous qu'elle était Cupidon. Victoire du village !

Alors que presque tous, sauf Chloé dont le teint était rouge de colère, discutaient de la partie, la sonnerie retentit, signe qu'il ne leur restait qu'à peine une minute pour se rendre en cours d'anglais. Ils remirent vite les chaises déplacées à leur place et se hâtèrent d'aller en classe, certains plus que d'autres.

Durant l'heure d'anglais, profitant que les élèves étaient plus occupés sur l'exercice de compréhension orale qu'autre chose, une petite créature noire se faufila discrètement hors du sac où elle avait pour habitude de se cacher puis passa à travers un bureau pour entrer dans un sac à main rose à pois blancs.

—Plagg ! s'exclama Tikki à voix basse en le voyant arriver. Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir !

—Je ne suis quand même pas une cervelle de souris ! répliqua le kwami de la destruction, l'air offusqué. Et puis admet que c'est amusant de se voir en cachette…

—Viens-en au fait….

—Tikki, ose me dire que ça ne t'as pas amusé de savoir nos porteurs en couple dans ce jeu ?

A cette remarque, le kwami de la création eut un léger rire. Effectivement, elle avait trouvé très drôle de voir Marinette en couple avec Adrien sur cette partie ainsi que la manière dont chacun soutenait l'autre. Certes, ils n'avaient pas gagné cette fois-ci mais vu à quel point le mannequin avait apprécié ce jeu, nul doute qu'ils auraient bientôt l'occasion de prendre leur revanche.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi je n'ai pas inclus Lila, déjà, on ne l'a vue qu'une seule fois pour le moment et en plus, je tiens à souligner qu'elle aurait… facilement gagné vu ses talents, ce qui n'était pas très intéressant à traiter. 


End file.
